Hidden
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Koujaku has to vent and who better than Mizuki to listen.


Hidden

"Another?" Mizuki quirked an eyebrow even as he picked up the Sake bottle and tipped it into Koujaku's waiting glass.

"I still can't believe it," the dark haired man tipped back his shot glass, swallowing down the clear liquid, and placed it back on the bar with a jerk of his head.

"You've said that at least five times now," Mizuki sighed, taking a swig from the bottle himself before refilling his companion's cup.

When Koujaku had called and said he wanted to vent, Mizuki knew to bust out the Sake. He hadn't expected to go through three bottles. Of course he hadn't expected to hear Koujaku spill his guts about a particular blue haired man and his feeling for him and his new…friend. He knew Koujaku and Aoba were close friends, he considered the two his best friends in the world, but he always felt like maybe there was something a little more there. Mizuki had felt a little jealous at first, but that had brought up rather uncomfortable feelings and questions he didn't want to face at the time, so instead he buried it.

"I mean, what does that bastard have that I don't anyway?" Koujaku staggered to his feet, grabbing his Sake.

"Have you tried telling him you love him?" Mizuki took one last swig from the Sake bottle before adding it to the graveyard.

"L-love?" Koujaku stammered, "I don't… I just worry about him is all."

"And here I thought this was your coming out party," the auburn haired man chuckled as he twisted the top off a fourth Sake bottle and downed a mouthful.

"I'm not…" Koujaku started before downing his shot and slamming the glass back onto the bar, grabbing the bottle out of Mizuki's hand, "And even if I was, it doesn't matter."

"Well at least you have all those girls still fawning over you," Mizuki came out from behind the bar and collapsed onto a stool next the hairdresser who tipped back the bottle and drank deeply before passing it off, "No one seems much interested in me."

"Oh come on, man," Koujaku leaned back onto the bar, "I'm sure there are plenty of chicks that hang all over you. Besides, my girls are just…they're precious to me sure. They're my treasures. I don't know what they see in me anyways."

"Well you're amazing at cutting hair, first of all," Mizuki swelled, "Besides Dry Juice, you run the best Rib team there is."

"Let's agree to disagree on that point," the dark haired man couldn't hide his playful smirk.

"And besides," Mizuki continued, "You're a handsome guy."

"Are you coming on to me?" Koujaku jabbed playfully.

"Fuck you," the other man mocked punching him, "You've got so much going for you man. Anyone, girl OR guy, should consider themselves lucky to be with you."

"Well don't discount yourself!" Koujaku swaggered, "Successful business owner, leader of a damn fine rib team. But Beni Shigure will always top Dry Juice."

Setting aside the Sake bottle, Mizuki tackled Koujaku off his barstool with a spirited cry. Koujaku laughed deeply before growling and grabbing Mizuki's shoulders, pushing him away. The two men grappled and jabbed, twisted and wrestled for dominance. At some points it seemed that Mizuki had the upper hand, but finally it was Koujaku who pinned his auburn haired companion to the floor, straddling his hips, his hands pressing his biceps into the ground. The two men huffed as their lungs screamed for air, goofy grins painting their faces. They stayed there for a moment before Koujaku's face changed, suddenly becoming serious. He dipped his head and stopped backing up slightly. Mizuki's smile disappeared and his mouth became suddenly dry forcing him to swallow nervously. After another second's pause, the dark haired man dipped again and finished closing the distance, their lips meeting like searing metal fusing together.

The kissing was sloppy and rushed, but neither seemed to mind. Mizuki ran his hands up Koujaku's chest, sliding the kimono off his shoulder and jerking his arm out of the sleeve. The dark haired man groaned and involuntarily thrust himself against the man under him as Mizuki ran his hands down Koujaku's back. The heat pouring off the two men was intense and soon their hair and clothes were damp and sticking to them. Finally Koujaku pulled away panting.

"Is this ok?"

"I dunno," Mizuki spoke before he thought and the look on Koujaku's face made him want to kick himself and he scrambled to recover, "But I don't want to stop."

Koujaku took a deep breath and shook his head, his fingers fumbling to remove Mizuki's jacket as he smashed their lips back together. Sliding his fingers under the hem of the gang leader's maroon shirt, Koujaku happily sighed as the man under him gasped, his stomach retracting from where the larger man's fingers brushed against his skin. Mizuki half sat up as his shirt was pulled over his head. Koujaku moved his kisses to the tattoo artist's jaw, then neck, then chest. Mizuki moaned and ran his fingers along Koujaku's neck as the other man took one of his nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening flesh. Continuing his trail downward, the dark haired man hesitated as he reached Mizuki's waist.

"We can stop," Mizuki panted breathlessly, "You don't have to…"

His words melted away as Koujaku quickly unsnapped his pants and pulled down the zipper allowing Mizuki's hard cock to leap free of its confines.

"Comando?" Koujaku smiled up at him.

"Shut up," the other man growled playfully.

Koujaku studied the erect member for a moment. His mind, which had been clouded by the Sake, suddenly cleared as the severity of the situation set in. With a determined exhale, Koujaku opened his mouth and quickly engulfed Mizuki whole.

"Koujaku!" Mizuki sputtered, his hips bucking causing the other man to gag reflexively, "Shit, sorry, sorry!"

Koujaku simply hummed a laugh as he swallowed back down, the vibrations of his amusement sending waves of pleasure right to Mizuki's stomach. Koujaku soon found a rhythm, first with just his mouth and swirling his tongue around, then adding his hand and twisting it as he pumped Mizuki's shaft, his tongue encircling the head of his dick eliciting a steady stream of moans from the other man.

"You wanna fuck me?" Mizuki couldn't believe the words spilled from his mouth and by Koujaku's sudden return to gagging, he guessed he'd thrown the dark haired man off as well.

"D-do you want me to?" Koujaku looked up at Mizuki, his hand frozen around the smaller man's shaft.

He considered recanting the offer, but decided his passion would win out so Mizuki simply responded, "There's lube under the bar."

"Why do you have some under there?" Koujaku quirked an eyebrow as Mizuki stood and shed the rest of his clothing before going behind the bar.

"Because I thought I was going to score with some chick a while back," Mizuki blushed as he reached under the bar and fished out a small tube of lubricant.

When he stood back up, Mizuki stammered, "Holy shit!"

"Don't look at me like that," Koujaku looked away, his cheeks reddening as he stood completely naked, his kimono spread out on the floor like a blanket.

"Can I say you look amazing and it not sound gay?"

"I think we passed the This Is Gay stage a while ago, 'zuks," the dark haired man chuckled.

Mizuki laughed his agreement as he returned to stand in front of Koujaku. The taller man bent and pressed their lips together, guiding his partner to the floor once more. Grabbing the lube from the gang leader, Koujaku squeezed a little onto his fingers and determinedly moved them to Mizuki's entrance.

"Ah!" Mizuki giggled, "Cold."

"Sorry," Koujaku mumbled before reconnecting their lips, simultaneously pushing a finger into the man.

Mizuki squirmed and groaned as Koujaku worked a finger in and out of him. Soon a second finger prodded its way in as well and Mizuki broke the kiss to let out a long, low moan. His hand desperately grabbed at Koujaku till he found the man's flagging erection and gave it a few quick pumps back to life. Positioning himself so that he knelt between Mizuki's legs, Koujaku smeared some more lubricant onto himself before he locked eyes with the other man.

"You sure?"

Mizuki didn't trust his voice and simply nodded. Bracing his hands on either side of Mizuki's torso, Koujaku pressed himself up against the man. Mizuki tossed his head to the side and grit his teeth together, hissing as Koujaku slowly pushed into him. Then with a sudden pop, Mizuki gasped as his eyes rolled back and he grabbed Koujaku's forearms tightly. Once Koujaku was fully seated in his partner, he waited till Mizuki looked up at him and nodded before he began thrusting. His thrusts started out slow and long, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back deep into Mizuki. Soon, the pace picked up and Mizuki was panting Koujaku's name. Smashing their lips back together, Koujaku thrust deep and hooked his arms under Mizuki's shoulder's, rolling back onto his heels and pulling his lover into his lap. Mizuki groaned into Koujaku's shoulder at the change of position.

Leaning back a bit, Mizuki sighed happily as he found the position that made Koujaku's thrust send electricity race through him. The dark haired man took the opportunity to attack Mizuki's chest as his thrusts sped up. Grabbing ahold of Mizuki's dick, Koujaku was rewarded with a jabbering moan.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

Koujaku continued to thrust as he felt Mizuki tighten around him before the man shouted as his dick pulse thick white ropes of cum on both of their stomachs. Pulling out quickly, Koujaku pumped himself once, twice, three times before he too shot over both of them. They were quiet for a moment as their breathing evened out. Suddenly Koujaku started chuckling and Mizuki joined in before they locked lips. Sure they were going to go clean up. Sure they might get awkward about it later. But they also might make something out of this, and that was ok too. When they were sober, they might try to over think everything. But right in that moment, they laughed and kissed as they realized they both had something Aoba didn't: each other.


End file.
